


Hate

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you," Grimmjow muttered under his breath pounding into the willing body under his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

"I hate you," Grimmjow muttered under his breath pounding into the willing body under his.

"I hate your fucking face, and your ridiculous hair." He bit down on the exposed neck, choking on his own words of hate.

"I fucking hate the way you come at me, swinging your ridiculous sword trying to save me." His hands gripped the hips tighter, his nails digging painfully in the soft flesh.

"I hate when you follow me, and when you stop those pesky shinigami from killing me." He thrust harder, his pace punishing, as if he was trying to break the other.

"I hate your fucking blemished skin, and the way it tastes." He grabbed the hair and pulled the head back, taking those hated lips in a kiss.

"I hate you, I hate you." He came like that, mumbling those words against the swollen lips.

Grimmjow withdrew the next instant, not caring that the other one was still hard, and rearranged his clothes hastily. "I hate that you're not _him_," he said before disappearing.

Renji turned around and stared at the empty space Grimmjow had been occupying, his hand curling around his still hard cock and bringing himself off with quick and efficient moves.

He put his clothes back on ignoring the pain in his abused body, casting a last longing look at Zangetsu, forgotten and useless now, propped against the wall of a mostly deserted house, and left.

"Yeah, sometimes I also hate myself."

…


End file.
